


Omega

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Yaz, F/F, Heat Cycles, Omega!Thirteen, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: The Doctor is surprised to find she's an omega, and going into heat. Shameless smut





	Omega

Yaz stepped past the threshold of the TARDIS and was immediately met with the sweetest smell she’d ever come across. It reminded her of honey and chamomile tea, but there was also an underlying hint of something else, something richer and dark.

“Whoa, what’s that smell?” Ryan’s face scrunched as soon as he entered.

“Oh, that’s- I didn’t realize you were an omega.” Graham looked at Yaz curiously.

“I’m not, I’m an alpha. Ryan?”

“Oi, I’m no omega, I’m an alpha too.”

“Well, I’m a beta and way past my prime, no way that’s comin’ from me,” Graham huffed.

“Yaz, Graham, Ryan! My fam, team!” The Doctor popped out of the other corridor and headed straight for Yaz. She wrapped her up in a hug and nuzzled against Yaz’s cheek. “Oh, Yaz, my fave, ten points to you for bein’ so amazin’.”

“Um, Doctor, not to be insensitive, but have you hit your heat?” Yaz asked, body stock still as the smaller woman squirmed closer.

“My what?” The Doctor pulled back and looked at Yaz quizzically.

“You know, your heat cycle. Alphas, Betas, Omegas, all that…”

“I’m not an omega, I’m a beta. Oh, wait, oh no.” The Doctor pulled away from Yaz and whipped out her sonic. She scanned herself quickly and when she looked at the results she groaned. “I’m finally a woman and an omega to boot, that’s just sexist.” The Doctor pouted and looked at Yaz, unknowingly releasing more of that sweet scent.

“Ugh, I can’t stand the smell, no offense. I think we should postpone the next adventure until your cycle’s done, Doc.” Ryan covered his nose with his shirt and stepped backwards towards the door.

“I think Ryan’s right, you should really get some rest. You ain’t going to be feelin’ up to anythin’ here pretty soon. Or well, maybe not anythin’ adventure-y.” Graham shot a knowing look at Yaz before he followed his grandson out of the TARDIS.

“I think I should go too, Doctor.”

Yaz took two steps towards the door before a warm hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back.

“No, Yaz, please don’t leave.” The Doctor whimpered. Whether intentionally or on instinct Yaz wasn’t sure, but she did know it had gotten the attention of her alpha. A needy omega in heat was impossible to ignore, even for the strongest of alphas.

“Doctor, if I don’t go we could do something we’ll regret.”

“Oh Yaz, my sweet Yaz. I could never regret you.” Her voice was sweet honey dripping from plump pink lips. It was intoxicating.

Yaz could feel the heat radiating off of her from where she stood only a few feet away. The smell was getting stronger, and Yaz knew if she didn’t leave now it would be too late to stop. She would go into sympathetic rut, and there was no way she’d be able to keep her hands off the Doctor if that happened.

“I don’t want to hurt you. Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?”

The Doctor stepped into her space and ghosted her nose against Yaz’s cheek. Her hands came up to wrap around Yaz’s neck and she pulled the girl closer.

“You’re all I want. My amazing Yaz.”

There was a split second of intense eye contact, a silent conversation that passed through the both of them, before their lips met in a tender kiss. The Doctor groaned into it and pushed to deepen it, one hand curling in Yaz’s hair as the other curved around her neck.

“Yaz, there’s one more thing, before we get on with it.” The Doctor pulled away from their kiss and moaned as Yaz pressed kiss after kiss down her jaw and neck.

“Hm?”

“On my planet, it works slightly different. There’s something you have to do before we can- well-” The Doctor cut off, flustered.

“What is it?” Yaz looked up as the Doctor pulled away and took a couple steps back.

“You have to catch me."

Before the words could register in Yaz’s head the Doctor was off at a sprint.

“Hey!” Yaz yelled as she kicked into action.

The Doctor’s laughter echoed in the corridors of the TARDIS as Yaz chased her around corners and down bends, over and over, until finally she was beginning to gain the upper hand. The Doctor was slowing, out of pity or from exhaustion, it didn’t matter. The only thing Yaz knew was that as soon as the Doctor was back in her arms, she was _hers._

“Doctor.”

The Doctor turned and her back slammed against the door to her bedroom just as Yaz reached her. The Doctor squealed in delight as the door opened behind them and they both stumbled into the room.

“Bed,” The Doctor groaned.

Yaz growled low in her throat and pushed the other woman back until her knees hit the bed. Before she could even fully hit the mattress Yaz’s lips were on hers, hungry and desperate. The Doctor’s lips were pliant and soft, and the noises she made were driving Yaz crazy. She was in full rut now, no thanks to the moaning mess underneath her. Yaz pushed out her pheromones, her ruts siren call, and she watched as the Doctor’s composure cracked and crumbled away.

“Yaz, please.”

Yaz nipped at the skin of the Doctor’s neck before sucking lightly, and the Doctor whimpered.

“I need more, please.”

“Can I take your shirt off?”

“Yes.”

The Doctor sat up and scrambled to get out of her coat as Yaz unhooked the clips on her braces. Once they were off and tossed away Yaz hooked her fingers under the fabric of the Doctor’s shirt and tugged it up, breath stilling the nearer her hands got to her breasts before it was finally up and over and gone.

There was silence as Yaz stared, face heating up at the cosmic beauty below her. The Doctor wasn’t wearing a bra, apparently hadn’t been wearing a bra this entire time. It caught Yaz by surprise, in the best possible way.

“Is there something wrong with them? I’ve never had these before,” The Doctor remarked before she cupped her hands around her own breasts. The sight of those strong hands around soft round flesh triggered something in Yaz’s brain, and suddenly they were back to kissing frantically. Yaz pulled her mouth free of the Doctor’s with a soft wet pop and immediately trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Hot and wet met soft and round as Yaz sucked a trail down the Doctor’s chest towards her breasts.

“Ya- _ahz,”_ The Doctor squeaked as Yaz sucked a nipple into her mouth. “ _Oh_ that’s bloody brilliant, why haven’t I been a woman before?” Her body arched off the bed as Yaz bit gently, then soothed with the flat side of her tongue. She was content to lay under Yaz’s ministrations for a little while, humming and calling out when she sucked just right or bit a little too hard, but she was beginning to squirm.

“Mm, Yaz,” the Doctor groaned. “This is lovely, but I need more.”

“My impatient Doctor.” Yaz laughed against the Doctor’s sternum as she shuffled down the bed, lips leaving a wet trail down. “Your trousers?”

“Off, please.”

Yaz wasted no time in yanking the blue offenders down and off.

“Oh my god, Doctor.” Yaz hid her smile behind her hand and fought not to laugh.

“What is it?”

“Rainbow knickers? Really?”

“Oi you! These are my favorite!” The Doctor pushed a socked foot against Yaz’s shoulder playfully and they both laughed. “I thought they were nice.”

“They’d look better on the floor.”

“Oo- pick up lines, we’re doing pick up lines now? Do I get to say one?”

“No.”

“What? Why not?” The Doctor pouted and Yaz rose quickly to kiss it away.

“Because knowing you it’d be terrible and ruin the mood.”

“You-”

Yaz stole another kiss and the Doctor groaned.

“You’re lucky my heat is starting to really hurt or I’d-”

Another kiss, this one lower and hotter, and the Doctor’s words were reduced to heady moans. Yaz smiled in defeat and pressed a kiss to the front of the Doctor’s knickers.

“Can I take them off?”

“ _Please.”_

Yaz held her breath as she carefully peeled the thin fabric away. Her mouth watered as the source of that sweet scent was finally revealed to her. Her nostrils flared, the knickers falling from her hands forgotten. The doctor was all pink and wet and definitely woman.

“Oh, Doctor.” Yaz didn’t leave time for a reply as she dived right in, licking a gentle trail up the middle of her sex. The Doctor’s hips bucked and Yaz laughed as she pinned her hips down. “No breakin' my nose, now.”

“That felt so good, do it again!” The Doctor tried to lift her hips again, but Yaz held her fast.

“I’ll let you tell me what to do just this once, but don’t get in your head about it Doctor.”

The tone of her voice made The Doctor shiver. She pressed her face between the Doctor’s thighs and licked at where her clit would be, if she was human. Apparently Time Lords and humans weren’t too different, as the Doctor shouted her approval. It didn't take long for Yaz to bring her close to the edge. Her jaw had begun to slightly ache, but she didn’t dare slow down as the Doctor grew louder.  The woman never shut up for a single second, Yaz wasn’t surprised she was also loud in bed. Strong thighs locked around her head and hands tugged her hair as the Doctor came, screaming her name. It was a constant chant now, her name out of the Doctor’s sore throat, her voice hoarse.

“Yaz, Yaz, my beautiful beautiful Yaz, I need more, it weren’t enough, Yaz please, give me more, Yaz.” Over and over.

“You’re beautiful when you cum, just in case no one’s ever told you that.” Yaz’s voice was shaky, but from emotion more than anything. She shrugged off her jacket and shucked off her shirt and bra as quick as she could, her pants coming next. When she was down to her boxers the Doctor’s focus zeroed in on her. Or rather, one specific part of her.

“Is that your-”

“Doctor, yes, don’t ruin the moment.”

“Sorry, it’s just- It’s bigger than mine ever was,” The Doctor mumbled the last sentence, a bright blush appearing on her face.

“You really know how to flatter a girl, Doctor,” Yaz replied cheekily as she shuffled up on the bed. There was a little adjusting as the Doctor scooted backwards to make more room for Yaz, the two of them slotting together like spoons. Each perfectly shaped for the other, Yaz’s hips fit perfectly between the Doctor’s legs.

“Yasmin Khan, you will be the death of me if you don’t get your pants off this instant.”

Though the Doctor’s pheromones still held Yaz’s mind captive, she couldn’t help the anxious feelings building up in her chest.

“You’re sure about this Doctor? I don’t have any rubbers on me, and you’re only just now realizing you’re an omega, which means you’re probably not on birth control-”

“Yaz, you’re thinkin' too much. My species hasn’t been able to sexually reproduce for generations, just hop to it.”

“You know Doctor, I’m getting kind of tired of you ordering me around,” Yaz growled. She pulled away from the Doctor and pushed her pants down her legs. Once they were down to her ankles she kicked them off at the end of the bed and crawled her way back up the Doctor’s body. “If you want me, you’re goin’ to have to use your manners.”

The Doctor gulped as Yaz ran her teeth over the skin of her throat, her inner omega purring at the attention.

“Please Yaz, I need you.” The Doctor arched her back, groaning in pleasure as her pelvis just barely pressed against Yaz’s. Female alphas were rare, from what the Doctor understood, but nature made up for the rarity by gifting them girth and length in a way male alphas could never quite stand up to. Yaz was a perfect example of the perfect female specimen; taught muscle from police training, oh so soft skin, and lips skilled like the devil. Yaz lifted her hips away and the Doctor watched her erection bounce down and back up.

“Try again, be my good girl,” Yaz husked into her ear.

“Please, I need you to touch me, make me yours. I’ll do anythin’, anythin’ you want Yasmin. Please.”

“That was better.”

The Doctor sucked in a breath on instinct as Yaz lined them up, and then she was being filled to the brink.

_“Oh,_ oh gods Yaz.” The Doctor clutched at Yaz’s shoulders as she slowly pushed inside, inch by inch until she was fully seated in the Doctor’s wet heat.

Yaz adored the scrunch the Doctor got in her face, especially now as the Doctor squirmed and mewled beneath her.

“Move, please move,” The Doctor pleaded.

Yaz pulled out slightly and pushed back in, and she nearly lost her mind. The Doctor was tight and hot and wet and Yaz adored every inch of the woman beneath her. She pulled out again, this time further, and rocked back in again and again following the same pattern, until she was pulling almost completely out and pushing back in. The Doctor met her inch for inch with absolutely sinful and filthy noises, and Yaz treasured each and every one of them.

“Kiss me.” Yaz hardened her voice to her work-voice, and the Doctor whimpered under her.

“Yes, please,” The Doctor breathed before she pulled Yaz down in a searing kiss. “‘m so close, please.” The Doctor was almost panting at this point; her face, throat, and chest were a shade of red Yaz didn’t even know was possible.

“Doctor- my knot-”

“Don’t pull out, please knot me.”

“Are you sure?” Yaz groaned. Pressure was building in her belly, and her gums were beginning to ache with the urge to bite.

_“Yes,”_ The Doctor cried.

Yaz groaned against the Doctor’s lips and thrust her hips as far forward as they would go. The pressure built as her knot inflated, and she couldn’t hold back anymore. Yaz pressed her forehead to the Doctor’s as she came, her hips rocking against the lock of her knot.

The Doctor grew incredibly silent and Yaz could feel her inner walls pulsing erratically. The Doctor’s body was taught for a long moment before she released her breath in a long exhale and relaxed against the bed.

“Oh, Yaz. That was brilliant,” The Doctor hummed. She had a sleepy look in her eyes, her body relaxed and her limbs limp.

“We’re going to be locked together for a while…” Yaz gave an experimental tug and was met with complete resistance, no give whatsoever in their tie.

“That’s alright, we can take a nap! Nap time with Yaz, amazin’.” The Doctor wrapped her arms around Yaz’s neck and pulled her down until her head was nestled on her shoulder.

“Alright,” Yaz chuckled. She was beginning to feel exhaustion call, and the Doctor was holding her just right. “Maybe a short nap won’t hurt.” Yaz closed her eyes and sighed, body going limp against the Doctor.

 

* * *

 

“Alright team, where are we heading off to today?” The Doctor asked, chipper as always. She turned to Yaz first, her expression softening.

The change in expression didn’t go unnoticed, Graham and Ryan shared a knowing look as the two women stared at each other. It had been over a month since the Doctor’s first heat and something had definitely changed between them. They were more affectionate, the Doctor always turning to Yaz first when making decisions, as though Yaz’s input was all that mattered.

“I think it’s Ryan’s turn to choose.” Yaz took her eyes off the Doctor for only a moment to glance at Ryan, then she was back to staring at the other woman.

“Right! Ryan, where should we-” The Doctor cut off her sentence, her face scrunching up in the adorable way Yaz loved. The Doctor’s face drained of color, and before anyone could react she took off running towards the inner corridor of the TARDIS.

“Doctor!?” Yaz called after her. All three companions took off running after the Doctor. It wasn’t a far trip, the Doctor ducked into the first door on the right. Yaz stopped abruptly in the doorway of what appeared to be a bathroom as the Doctor stumbled to the toilet and gagged. Yaz kneeled at her side and pulled her hair back out of her face.

“It’s alright Doctor,” Yaz mumbled.

When the Doctor seemed to be done she leaned back against Yaz, breathing ragged.

“Doctor, are you alright?” Graham asked from the doorway.

“Only one way to find out,” The Doctor said. She pulled her sonic from her pocket and scanned herself.

Yaz was surprised when the Doctor said something harshly in another language.

“Did you just curse?”

“Yes. Um, Yaz, do you remember what I told you about my species? Just before we- well, just before you helped me with my heat?”

Yaz felt her cheeks flush and she glanced at Ryan and Graham. The two men were suddenly very interested in the ceiling, both refusing to look at her.

“Um, I think so?”

“Well, as it turns, you Yasmin Khan have helped me save my species.”


End file.
